


'That is a wolf'

by novemberjuliet



Series: Little Will Meets World [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: William takes in a stray puppy.





	'That is a wolf'

**Author's Note:**

> *read note at the end*

“Mom! Mom! Look what I found!” Six-year-old William calls out as he rushes into the kitchen where his mother was cooking dinner.

“What is it Will- Where did you get that?!” Scully exclaims as she spots the tiny wriggling creature that her son was holding.

“It’s a puppy! I found it wandering in the yard.”

“That is not a puppy, that is a wolf.” Scully points out to him. “Mulder! Can you come here please?”

Mulder enters the kitchen sporting his new glasses, shirt sleeves still rolled up to his elbows. Clearly, he was still doing paperwork when he was summoned.

“What is it?” he asks.

Scully turns to him with a hand on her hip and says, “Tell your son that what he’s holding is a wolf, not a puppy.”

“But Mom! It is a puppy.” William protests, but quiets down when he sees his mother’s eyes.

Mulder walks towards William and takes the puppy from him and inspects it. He chuckles when it licked his face and Scully frowned.

“Oh, Scully, it may __look__ like a wolf, but it’s a husky.” Mulder tells her and she huffs when William gives her a semi pointed look. Both Mulder and William smirks at her, their looks so identical.

“Hmmm, sure, fine, whatever. But the question is, why is it in the house?” she asks as she looks at her son who then gave her a sheepish look that reminded her of Mulder.

“Well, I was hoping that we can keep him.” he says, hope lacing his voice. “Can we keep him, Mom? Plus I already have a name for him, he’s name’s Ghost. Let’s keep him, Mommy, pleaseeee.” William begs.

William looks at Scully with puppy eyes that he knows would convince his mom. Scully tries not to cave in, but as soon as she sees Mulder giving her the same look as well and with the puppy looking adorably at her, she gives in.

Scully sighs, “Okay, we can keep him,” both her boys cheers and she inwardly groans. “But in several conditions,” she wags her finger at them and Mulder and William nod their heads. “First of all, you guys have to take him to the vet, you have to train him, feed him, walk him, pick up his poop and clean his mess, and most importantly take care of him. Got it?”

“Got it!” William exclaims and hugged Scully tightly. “Thank you, Mommy! I love you!” Scully chuckles and kisses his forehead.

William takes the puppy from Mulder and they leave the kitchen. Scully continues to finish dinner when she feels Mulder’s arms sneak around her waist.

“I knew you’d cave.” He whispers in her ear and she turns the stove off and turns around to hook her arms around his neck.

“Well, he is old enough to somehow take care of it.” she tells him and presses a kiss on his lips. “You both have to the puppy to the vet tomorrow though.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll even drive to the pet store afterwards.” he says and hugs her close.

They were savoring the moment when William’s voice called out to the both of them.

“Mom! Dad! Ghost peed on the floor!”

Mulder and Scully groans. Scully pulls away and hands him a rug, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face. Mulder sighs, kisses her again, and grabs the rug and heads to William and the puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So if you have been paying attention to some details on my three previous AU stories in this collection, you may notice that they have a different dog on the other stories, however this story is on a different "timeline" and Will's baby sister doesn't exist in this story.
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Leave your reviews down below! xoxo


End file.
